Un jour ordinaire
by Nenakim
Summary: Pour agrandir le nombre de fics francophones sur Vampire Diaries .    Chapitre 1 : Quand Damon s'ennuie, ça peut faire des dégâts ... Surtout de son côté .


C'est la révolution, mes amis . Oui, il est temps de se soulever, francophones fans de Vampire Diaries ! Car la menace est claire : il n'y a pratiquement aucune fanfiction française sur cette fabuleuse saga/série ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il y en a beaucoup en anglais ! Je ne trouve pas ça rageant parce que je ne comprend pas un seul mot d'anglais, pas du tout, mais il faut agir ! C'est pour ça que je suis le pas des courageux qui ont pris cette voix de révolte . Ma fic n'est certainement pas un bon exemple du début de ce soulèvement francophone, étant le résultat d'un coup de tête accouplé à un délire, mais c'est l'intention qui compte, non ? x)

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient . Mais je compte bien violer Damon un de ces jours, croyez-moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Damon s'ennuyait . Il était assis dans le sofa du grand salon, un verre de bourbon à la main, et il fixait le feu . Bref, un vrai désastre . Il réfléchissait à un divertissement depuis une bonne heure, et il en était venu à la conclusion que son ennui était tenace cette fois . Chasser, non merci, aucune envie . Aller torturer un humain traînant dans la rue, pas très excitant pour l'instant . Boire peut être ? Roh et puis non, il en avait assez d'être ivre . Cela dit, si il continuait à s'ennuyer comme ça, il finirait bourré au bourbon .

Il décida qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'une voiture –probablement Elena qui raccompagnait Stefan- claquer . Il se leva, enfila une veste et sortit en moins d'une seconde . Il salua son frère et Elena d'un mouvement de tête, auquel la jeune fille répondit par un sourire, et Stefan … ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à fixer le visage de sa dulcinée . Avec un sourire ironique, Damon passa derrière son cadet et lui donna une légère tape derrière le crâne avant de monter dans sa voiture . Il s'éloigna sous les plaintes sourdes du vampire végétarien .

Bonnie buvait un café dans la maison de sa grand-mère en lisant un livre de vieilles formules magiques . Elle étouffait souvent des rires à cause du ridicule des incantations : réparer un ongle cassé, se teindre les cheveux, faire pousser des poireaux, manipuler un ver de terre, … Lorsqu'elle arriva à la fameuse citrouille qui devenait carrosse, la sonnerie de la porte retentit . Elle planqua le grimoire dans un placard, avala son café et courut ouvrir .

- J'arrive ! Bonj … Adieu .

- Oh, je t'en prie Bonnie, sois polie .

La sorcière poussait la porte de toute ces fortes, mais Damon –car oui, c'était bien lui- était trop fort . Décidant qu'il était inutile de lutter, elle rouvrit entièrement la porte et lorgna le vampire .

- Tu ne peux pas entrer de toute façon .

- Mais je ne suis pas venu dans le but de te tuer voyons .

- Qui veux-tu tuer alors ?

- Je ne suis pas un tueur à gages Bonnie .

La blague ne fit malheureusement pas rire l'adolescente, qui adressa à Damon un regard méprisant .

- Bon, très bien, avoua celui-ci, je veux tuer le temps .

- Pardon ?

Le vampire leva les yeux au ciel .

- Je t'en prie, on ne va pas s'attarder là-dessus . Je m'ennuyais, donc je me suis dit que je n'avais qu'à aller rendre une petite visite à mon amie sorcière . Et me voilà !

Bonnie resta un instant sous le choc, puis reprit contenance . Elle était certaine d'une chose : il y avait anguille sous roche . Et son regard suspicieux fit comprendre à Damon ce qu'elle pensait . Il soupira bruyamment et se passa une main dans les cheveux, pendant que l'apprentie sorcière s'adossait à la porte avec un sourire satisfait .

- Très bien, tu as gagné, je ne suis pas venu ici juste pour te voir .

Bonnie feignit l'étonnement .

- Ah oui ?

- Très drôle . Non, à vrai dire, j'aurais besoin de tes dons .

Cette fois là, Bonnie n'eut pas besoin de feindre l'étonnement .

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais que les sorcières ont des dons et des formules pour tous les maux . Je t'en prie, soigne mon ennui Bonnie .

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- … Pour me faire plaisir ?

La sorcière fit mine de fermer la porte .

- Non, non ! Très bien, je ferais tout ce que tu veux …

- Tu es prêt à tout ?

- Pour ne pas m'ennuyer, je pourrais tuer .

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'ennuyer pour ça …

- Un point pour toi .

Bonnie sourit . Elle devait avouer que quand il voulait, Damon pouvait être sympa . Mais elle devait se venger de nombreuses choses, et elle en avait enfin l'occasion . Sans parler de la récompense de fin .

- Reste-là, j'ai peut être quelque chose .

Elle courut dans la cuisine, laissant Damon sur le pas de la porte . Après avoir fouillé quelques minutes sous les grognements du vampire, elle attrapa ce qu'elle voulait . Elle rejoignit l'aîné des Salvatore en courant et lui tendit une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide violet .

- Kescék'ça ?

- Pardon ?

- Hum … Quelle est cette … chose ?

- Une potion .

- Oui, je m'en doute . Quel effet elle a ?

- Elle divertirait un mort . Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sur .

Damon eut un sourire amer .

- Très drôle .

- Il faut qu'au moins deux personnes le boive . L'effet est immédiat et très amusant .

- Je ne crains rien ?

- De toute façon, côté mental, il n'y a plus rien à sauver .

- Très drôle .

Damon tendit la main vers la fiole mais se retrouva bloqué par le pas de la porte . Il soupira et regarda Bonnie .

- Tu peux me la donner s'il te plait ?

- Tu me jures de tenir ton engagement ?

- Quel engagement ?

- Faire ce que je veux .

- Ah . Oui, oui, bien sur .

- Jure le moi . Je sais que tu n'as qu'une parole .

- Encore très drôle . Je te jure de faire ce que tu voudras . Demain .

Bonnie eut un air satisfait et mit la potion dans les mains du vampire . Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il était déjà repartit en voiture vers sa maison .

- Mais derien …

Soupirant, elle ferma la porte et commença à monter un plan pour Damon .

Une fois rentré chez lui, le vampire courut dans sa chambre . Mais il passa devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre à Stefan et l'entendit discuter avec Elena . Il risqua un coup d'œil et les vit, tranquillement assis à … discuter . Levant les yeux au ciel, il poussa la porte et entra . Bien entendu, il se reçut deux coussins en pleine tête, mais faisant fi de ce détail, il sourit aux amoureux .

- Nous sommes bien différents, Stefan . Quand j'emmène une fille dans ma chambre, moi, ce n'est pas pour discuter .

- Quest ce que tu veux Damon ?

La lassitude du couple se faisait ressentir de très loin, ce qui renforçait l'envie de Damon de s'amuser .

- J'ai quelque chose à fêter !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai parlé à Bonnie .

Elena se leva d'un bond .

- Relax ! On a juste discuté . Et on est devenus amis ! Si c'est pas fantastique .

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel et Elena se rassit sur le lit, visiblement rassurée . Damon descendit chercher trois verres, y versa du bourbon et de la limonade pour Elena, puis y inséra de la potion de Bonnie, avant de remonter et de donner un verre à son frère et sa petite amie . Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun des verres n'étaient empoisonnés, Stefan et Elena burent une gorgée . Avec un sourire excité, Damon les imita .

Durant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa, et le vampire maléfique pensa s'être fait avoir . Mais alors qu'il commençait à préparer un plan diabolique pour se venger, Elena se mit à crier comme une folle .

- Quest ce que … Quest ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- Ton langage Elena !

- Mais je ne suis PAS Elena !

Damon déglutit, et se tourna, très lentement . Extrêmement lentement . Avant de se retrouver en face de … lui-même . Son corps se trouvait en face de lui, tétanisé . Alors, il comprit, et courut vers le miroir le plus proche . Avant de crier à son tour . Il bougea sa main pour vérifier que c'était bien lui, mais le reflet lui répondit . C'était clair : il se trouvait dans le corps de Stefan, qui était dans le corps d'Elena, qui était dans le sien . Bref, il s'était fait avoir par Bonnie . A l'heure qu'il est, elle devait être en train de jubiler …

- Damon, quest-ce-que tu as encore fait ? s'énerva Stefan / Elena .

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi le responsable ? éluda Damon / Stefan .

- Parce que c'est toujours toi qui fait ce genre de choses ! soupira Elena / Damon .

- Je t'en supplie, ne prends pas cette mine désespérée avec MON corps, s'apitoya Damon / Stefan . Je vais tout vous expliquer . Je m'ennuyais, alors je suis allé demander un remède miracle à Bonnie la sorcière . Elle a accepté de m'aider et m'a donné une fiole qui aurait du « me divertir » . J'en ai versé dans vos verres étant donné qu'il fallait être plusieurs à la boire, et puis voilà …

Alors que Stefan / Elena allait se jeter sur Damon / Stefan, la sonnette retentit dans la demeure . Damon / Stefan, voulant éviter de se faire empaler par un Stefan aux cheveux longs, alla ouvrir la porte . Nous soulignerons qu'il se plaignit de la lenteur du vampire végétarien qu'il habitait . Et qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse devant la personne qui avait sonné … la tante d'Elena .

- Bonjour, Stefan .

Damon / Stefan ne fut pas tant choqué par le prénom utilisé que par la froideur de la voix de la tante à Elena . Alors comme ça elle n'appréciait pas son frère ?

- Elena est là ?

- Oui, elle est à l'étage avec Ste … Damon .

- Oh . Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, bien sur .

Le vampire s'effaça et laissa entrer son invitée . Elena / Damon et Stefan / Elena descendirent rapidement après . Elena / Damon esquissa un mouvement pour prendre sa tante dans ses bras, avant de se souvenir du corps dans lequel elle était et de se contenter d'un sourire … affreusement niais . Devant la vision de Damon qui souriait bêtement, Stefan / Elena pouffa, la tante d'Elena fronça les sourcils, amusée, et le véritable Damon se mit la tête dans les mains .

- Elena ! commença Judith en se tournant vers Stefan / Elena . Il faut qu'on parle !

- Je t'écoute, hésita Stefan / Elena .

- Je voudrais que tu me donnes une seule bonne raison de rester dans cette ville .

Pour le coup, les deux Salvatore restèrent sous le choc . Elena / Damon baissa la tête . Comprenant la situation, Damon / Stefan intervint :

- Elle reste parce que Ste … je lui ai demandé .

La tante Judith ne sembla pas se satisfaire de cette réponse et ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui . Il faut dire que Damon n'était pas habitué à ce comportement, mais savoir qu'il était dans le corps de Stefan le réconfortait .

- Je reste pour lui, annonça durement Stefan / Elena, parce que je l'aime .

- Ah oui ? s'énerva Judith, alors pourquoi ne vous ai-je jamais vus ne serais-ce que vous tenir la main ?

- Parce que … Parce que …

Le sourire vainqueur de la tante Judith acheva le désespoir de Stefan / Elena . Il savait qu'en cet instant, il n'avait plus qu'une chance pour sauver sa relation avec Elena . Maudissant son frère, il s'avança d'une démarche décidée vers lui . Damon / Stefan crut d'abord qu'il allait se faire frapper . Puis il se souvint du corps qu'il habitait, comprit l'idée de son frère et lui lança un regard d'avertissement . Il chuchota :

- N'y penses même pas Stefan !

Mais il ne fut pas écouté . Stefan / Elena embrassa amoureusement Damon / Stefan . Une fois leur baiser terminé, il se tourna vers la tante Judith et essaya de prendre un air énervé . Celle-ci soupira et sortit de la maison, visiblement convaincue . Damon / Stefan se colla contre le mur et se laissa tomber par terre, dégoûté .

- Je vais vomir …

- Désolé, dit Elena / Stefan, j'avais pas le choix .

Elena / Damon, heureuse comme jamais, courut vers son chéri et l'embrassa langoureusement . A la vue de lui-même qui embrassait son frère (même si il était dans le corps d'Elena), Damon / Stefan s'évanouit .

Il se réveilla deux heures plus tard sur le sofa du grand salon . Il se leva d'un bond et attrapa un miroir . Un cri de joie lui échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était redevenu le beau gosse qu'il était auparavant . Stefan –le vrai !- entra alors dans la pièce en souriant .

- Bonnie a levé le sort .

- Elle va me le payer …

- Elle dit qu'au moins tu ne t'es pas ennuyé, et elle te rappelle ton serment .

Damon jura . Il s'était fait avoir en beauté . Et les baisers de la journée l'avaient puni d'avoir voulu passer le temps grâce à une sorcière . En plus de ça, la journée qui suivrait, il la passerait avec celle qui lui avait infligé cela … Décidément, quand ce n'était pas l'ennui, c'était la poisse !

* * *

Et n'oubliez pas : même si vos fics sont nulles, postez les, ça fera toujours monter les chiffres x) .


End file.
